helloprojectfandomcom_it-20200216-history
10 MY ME
' ---- '''Data di Rilascio' 17 Marzo 2010 Genere J-Pop Formato CD, CD+DVD Data di Registrazione 2009-2010 Durata 56:35 Etichetta Discografica zetima Produttore Tsunku ---- Cronologia Album delle Morning Musume ---- Precedente: Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection 5th Best Album (2009) Successivo: Fantasy! Juuichi 11° Album (2010) ---- Singoli dall'album 10 My Me ---- 1. "Shouganai Yume Oibito" 2. "Nanchatte Ren'ai" 3. "Kimagure Princess" 4. "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai"]] 10 MY ME è il 10° album delle Morning Musume. E' stato rilasciato il 17 Marzo del 2010 in edizione regolare e limitata con DVD. L'edizione originale conteneva una speciale photocard. Tracce CD #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ (Moonlight night ~月夜の晩だよ~; Moonlight Night ~It's a Moonlit Night!~) #Kimagure Princess (気まぐれプリンセス; Fickle Princess) #Genki Pikappika! (元気ピカッピカッ!; Energetic Sparkle!) #Namidacchi (涙ッチ; Tears in a Cute Way) #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (女が目立って なぜイケナイ; Why Shouldn't Women Stand Out?) #Ookii Hitomi (大きい瞳; Wide Eyes) - Tanaka Reina, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi #Ano Hi ni Modoritai (あの日に戻りたい; I Want to Return to That Day) - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nanchatte Ren'ai (なんちゃって恋愛; Fake Love) #Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん; Osaka is Delicious) - Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin #Loving you forever #Shouganai Yume Oibito (しょうがない 夢追人; Helpless Dream Chaser) #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) (雨の降らない星では愛せないだろう? (中国語Ver.); If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?) Limited Edition DVD *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Kamei Eri Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Junjun Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Linlin Solo Ver.) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Mobekimasu Live Ver.) *Album Jacket Making (アルバムジャケット撮影 メイキング) Membri *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu (non menzionata) *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Performance nei Concerti #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Band da yo~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #Genki Pikappika! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (parte di un medley) - Takeuchi Akari #Namidacchi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ #Ookii Hitomi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Miyamoto Karin, Oda Sakura, Kosuga Fuyuka #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #Ano Hi ni Modoritai #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Osaka Umainen #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Loving you forever #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Version) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ Informazioni sulle Canzoni #Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~ #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento: Tanaka Nao #*Chitarra: Kamada Koji #*Ritornello: Takahashi Ai, Tsunku #Kimagure Princess #Genki Pikappika! #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento e Tastiera: Okubo Kaoru #*Chitarra: Kamada Koji #*Violinp: Dai Sensei Muroya #*Ritornello: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri #Namidacchi #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento: Egami Kotaro #*Chitarra: Kamada Koji #*Ritornello: Takahashi Ai #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Ookii Hitomi #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chitarra: Kamada Koji #*Ritornello: Kamei Eri #Ano Hi ni Modoritai #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento e Tastiera: Okubo Kaoru #*Ritornello: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nanchatte Renai #Osaka Umainen #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangiamento: Tanaka Nao #*Chitarra: Kamada Koji #*Ritornello: Linlin #Loving you forever #*Testi e Composizione: Tsunku #*Arrangemento e Chitarra: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Ritornello: Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, CHINO #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) #*Testi in Cinese: 鄭昭仁 Curiosità *E' stato l'album di supporto di due tour consecutivi: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ & Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~. *E' stato il secondo album di Takahashi Ai come leader delle Morning Musume *La canzone Genki Pikappika! è stata usata nel tour S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ come parte di un medley. *Le canzoni Namidacchi e Tomo sono spesso usate nei concerti di Graduation. Posizione nella Oricon Chart Vendite Totali: 16,133 Link Esterni *Discografia: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Giapponese *Testi: Moonlight night ~Tsukiyo no Ban da yo~, Kimagure Princess, Genki Pikappika!, Namidacchi, Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, Ookii Hitomi, Ano Hi ni Modoritai, Nanchatte Ren'ai, Osaka Umainen, Loving you forever, Shouganai Yume Oibito, Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Chinese Ver.) Categoria:Album del 2010 Categoria:Album delle Morning Musume cs:10 My Me en:10 MY ME Categoria:Formazione 8 Membri